Stuck Alone In Hogwarts with my True Love
by Rintashi
Summary: Just read.. and see :P


Harry and Hermione are in a broom cupboard and have just locked themselves in. Very HHr, don't read if you don't support this couple so don't flame me.

Harry: Great so it's in the middle of the night on _Christmas_ and we are stuck in a broom cupboard.

Hermione: It could be worse.

Harry: How?

Hermione: We could be in a smaller broom cupboard…

There is an awkward silence where the two characters blush in the dim light.

Hermione: Harry… There is a question I have been wanting to ask you…

Harry: What?

Hermione: breathes a big breath do you like me?

Harry: Of course, or I would be screaming.

Hermione: laughs sheepishly I mean like-me like-me?

Harry: Huh

Hermione: Do you love me? is taken aback and blushes furiously

Harry: reacts the same way Um… err…

Hermione: quickly Because I love you. kisses Harry on the lips for 15 seconds while holding mistletoe over their heads

Harry: dazed I love you too. helps Hermione stand up and places the mistletoe on a pipe above them (actually there was mistletoe all over the pipes)

Hermione:kisses Harry passionately I have been wanting to tell you ever since Year 3. But I couldn't. You were just so handsome… and brave…

Harry:kisses Hermione on her hand Really? laughs I always thought you were beautiful and smart.

Hermione: how are we even going to get out of here? We don't have our wands and everyone is asleep. We can't yell, then everyone would know we were in the broom cupboard together.

Harry: I guess we should just sleep here till the morning, tomorrow is Quidditch, Ron would get the materials since this is the Gryffindor Keeper's cupboard.

Hermione: There is not even room for one person to lie down here. Also Ron would be furious if he knew what has happened here and… and… Harry pulls her down into a loving kiss which lasted for more than 1 minute.

Hermione: dazed That was great. lies her head on Harry's chest, her arms around his torso, and her legs around Harry's

Harry:blows out the candle and kisses Hermione until they fall asleep

Next Morning-

Hermione:shaking Harry Wake up!

Harry: Still sleeping

Hermione: kisses Harry on the lips

Harry:wakes up

Hermione: Good morning, I don't think anybody is even in the castle! I have been waiting here awake, and my watch says that it is 2 in the afternoon! I heard no footsteps or anything! I think school did close early!

Harry: Then we would have to bust through the door.

Hermione: Or we could stay…

Harry: We can kiss in a bigger place. kisses Hermione's lips

Hermione: Well I don't want to be pregnant. Well just incase some one _is_ in the school I think we should stay here. Especially Filch. He would flip if he saw us kissing, then report it to Rita, and everything. Kissing _is_ banned from the school.

Harry: Then why did you kiss me?

Hermione: Because… I love you.

Harry: I love you and I would love to get out of here.

Hermione: laughs Fine. Just one more thing… pulls Harry to the floor and kisses him for 5 minutes

Harry:dazed trips over his own foot and knocks Hermione down again into a Hard kiss (It actually turned into a mad French kiss, as they tried to stand up again

Hermione:looks drunk Ok I think we can leave now.

Harry: Sorry, I just can't stop kissing you.

Hermione: me too…

Harry: 1 more?

Hermione: Best for last…

The last kiss was long, I mean the longest and the sweetest, Hermione gave Harry another Frenchie and they were hugging as they kissed. For the kiss, Harry and Hermione took off their bulky robes and just wore their uniform (nothing dirty. The dirtiness comes later)

After the dazed stage (God those two could share saliva for hours if you let them)

Harry:busts the door open and runs out

Hermione:grabs a pocketful of mistletoe and follows Harry

Harry: It is empty… Filch isn't even here. All the portraits are gone too.

Hermione: Also the elves.

Harry: The great hall is empty what are we going to eat?

Hermione: Do you still have candy from Hogs Meade?

Harry: Oh yeah! walks over to one of the chairs and sits

Hermione:sits next to Harry on the same seat

Harry: I have only 2 more things left. takes on the chocolate bar and gives half to Hermione and eats the other half

Hermione: Thanks. smiles at Harry with a longing expression

Hermione: Harry do you have Kutely's Candy Spaghetti?

Harry: Yeah but I only have one left.

Hermione:thinking with a devil grin _Perfect…_

Harry:thinking the same thing Are you thinking what I am thinking?

Hermione: Yes.

Harry: takes one end of the spaghetti and sticks it in his mouth

Hermione: does the same with the other end

They both are sucking the spaghetti (recognize this from Lady and the Tramp?) and then close into a kiss, which turns into a fight with the mouth for the little spaghetti strip.

Harry:gets the last piece Yes!

Hermione:kisses Harry and sucks it from his mouth

Harry: does the same

This turns into a kissing battle, exchanging cups of saliva. Hermione mistakenly spits the candy out of her mouth far away into an empty goblet leaving Harry and Hermione sucking in each other's air, by kissing and rolling around on the floor Hermione knew all along that she was fighting for the fun of it. She wanted to kiss for merely enjoyment than for the candy.

Harry: I'm still tired, want to go to the dorms?

Hermione: Sure.

Gryffindor Common Room

Hermione: I cant go to your dorm and you cant come to mine.

Harry: Drat.

Hermione: We can stay here.

Harry: wait, we can get our pajamas. gets his

Hermione: gets hers

Hermione: is wearing a light pink B Cup and pajama trousers

Harry: wearing trousers without the shirt

Hermione: You too?

Harry: I can't find my shirt.

Hermione: Me too. Also when I changed, and realized this, I lost my actual clothing.

Harry: Same.

Hermione: There is only one couch…

Harry:lies down on the couch and looks at Hermione with eyes open wide

Hermione: Harry… you look… _sexy_. walks over to him and lies down as well, pushing her body against his as they fought to stay on the couch

Harry: Good night, or Good afternoon.

Hermione:kisses Harry on the lips for a while

Ok I will not explain how this works. But Harry + Hermione start to _make love _if you know what I mean, for several hours

5 PM

The couple starts to roll on the floor, Hermione's brassiere is completely not on her chest, both of them having underwear on.

Hermione: AUGGHH…

Harry: stops having sex what?

Hermione:clutches her stomach twitches Harry! We made… a baby!

Harry: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

---------------------

Harry: AHHHHHHHHHHH-

Ron: WHATS WRONG? bending over Harry in the dormitories with their other roommates

Harry: clutches chest and feels his clothes on sighs of relief Where is Hermione?

Ron: It is _Christmas _remember? Hermione went skiing with her parents. What? Is something wrong with her?

Harry:sigh of relief Oh, its nothing. I just had a nightmare about Snape becoming Headmaster and giving F's to us, err… because Hermione forgot to help us with lots of spells.

Ron: laughs whatever. But you were tossing around in bed and kissing you pillow. I would have sworn it was about you and Cho.

Harry: Yeah… Cho…

THE END

Story Writer: Lol is all I can say.


End file.
